A large percentage of personal computers sold today have high quality graphics and multimedia capability. Fueling user demand has been the introduction of lower cost 32-bit processors and an increase in the number of applications software available for these systems. Because of their computational and graphics power, many of these computer systems employ data-intensive applications such as electronic publishing, computer-aided design and scientific research.
As a result of utilizing such applications, many computer users generate and accumulate large file sets which need to be "backed up" for future use in case the original files become lost or damaged. A common method of backing up computer data is by the use of a digital tape device. A digital tape device can either be internal to the computer, i.e., occupying a device or "options" bay, or may exist as an external stand alone device. When an internal digital tape device is utilized, the available number of computer device bays is reduced. This in turn limits computer growth potential, particularly when device bays are typically already occupied by a CD ROM drive and a 31/2 inch floppy disk drive.
Parallel to the need for backing up computer files, multimedia is perhaps the fastest growing application for computer systems. Consequently, computers are being utilized to produce sound, with many systems able to compose music. A drawback to this advantage, however, is that personal computers are not equipped to receive standard audio cassettes to record composed music or to even play music previously recorded onto a standard cassette tape.
A problem arises when a computer user using a multimedia application wishes to record music or other audio sounds onto a standard audio cassette tape. The problem arises because the use of cassette tapes to record music from a computer system are not readily available. The use of audio cassette tapes by a computer system would permit music to be played by the computer system directly and also by a variety of other devices, such as walkmans, audio tape decks in cars, portable cassette players, etc. Therefore, a device compatible with a computer system is needed whereby record and play functions associated with audio cassette decks are provided to the user.
However, a solution of simply providing a separate audio cassette tape drive presents several problems since this would require an additional computer device bay slot and also result in a redundancy of circuitry and devices. First problem, for example, computer device bay slots are generally limited. This is particularly evident when current computer systems are typically equipped with a 31/2 inch floppy disk drive, a CD ROM drive, a digital tape back up device, a digital video disk (DVD) and Zip drives. Secondly, a separate audio cassette tape drive requires its own circuitry and devices. For example, a motor, an interface to the motherboard, a digital signal processor (DSP), and an amplifier all would be required for a separate audio cassette tape drive. These redundant parts and circuitry to support these parts results in increased manufacturing costs.
Therefore, there is a need for a computer system to be able to record computer generated music onto an audio cassette tape. Specifically, there is a need for such a system that does not require an additional computer bay slot and redundant parts and circuitry.